Routine Check-Ups
by randomteenager
Summary: As Tifa watches the way Cloud handles Fenrir, it makes her think of… other things. [CloTi] [one-shot]


**Author's Note:** Hello lovely people! I have really weird ideas, you guys will see that in the next few stories. I have three more CloTi stories in the works so keep an eye out for those. Two are rated M, one is rated T, they are mostly one-shots but one is multi-chaptered. I want to write everything out before uploading so hopefully I can get those out soon.

I hope you like this! Please leave a review, as I'm feeling a little self-conscious hehe. Heed the rating my friends and enjoy!

_Special thanks to xXAsuka-chanXx for being my awesome BETA! :) Also, the idea was partially inspired by demonegg's "The Art of Motorcycle Maintenance". I highly recommend it to you guys! This could kind of be seen as a companion piece, if she'd allow it hehe. There was a drawing on deviantArt that inspired this too. I don't remember what it was called, though, but it was a nice drawing. :)  
_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plotline.

* * *

**Routine Check-Ups**

Summary: As Tifa watches the way Cloud handles Fenrir, it makes her think of… other things. [CloTi] [one-shot]

* * *

The sun beat down hard on the warm summer's day in Edge. It was early afternoon. Denzel and Marlene were out playing with their friends, soaking up the sunshine.

Tifa felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her face before she wiped it away. It was a _hot_ day, with temperature settling in the 90s. Even dressing in her old outfit with her white midriff, suspenders and mini skirt did little to help.

She continued sweeping the floor of Seventh Heaven, brushing the dust towards the dustpan. She heard heavy footsteps walking down the stairs, pausing for a moment as she looked up.

Cloud had just woken up, evident from his messy spiky hair and the way he tiredly rubbed his eye. Clad in only a pair of loose sleep pants, Tifa could see a thin sheet of sweat coat his body.

She propped the broom against the floor and rested her cheek against the handle. "Good morning."

His eyes flashed towards her. She could see he wasn't aware of her presence as the daze in his eyes cleared, blinking as he looked at her.

His messy hair and groggy state reminded her of Denzel when she would drag him out of bed to go to school. Of course, the key difference between Denzel and Cloud was Denzel didn't have a body that sent chills up her spine.

She let her gaze drop to his built chest, roving over the muscles and faint scars that told stories of the countless battles they fought together.

Cloud was oblivious to her roaming eyes, turning to walk towards the kitchen. He stretched his arms, giving Tifa a nice view of his arm and back muscles flexing against his skin.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as he bent down and looked into the refrigerator.

He turned around, heavy-lidded eyes looking at her as he gave a hint of a nod. Tifa smiled at him, setting the broom aside. Cloud had come in particularly late the night before, and she knew when he was really tired, he was even quieter than usual.

She took out her hair tie, shaking the strands for a moment before she retied her long brown hair. She walked to the kitchen as she did so, asking, "What would you like?"

Cloud was quiet for a moment, his eyes glazed over as he stared at her. Then, as though his brain registered late that she had asked him a question, he mumbled, "Anything."

She smiled, retrieving a frying pan as she turned on the stove. "Food will be ready in a few minutes," she said, grabbing a few eggs from the fridge and cracking them open over the pan. "Why don't you go sit and relax?"

Tifa blinked upon feeling the warmth of his chest lean against her back. He placed his hands on either side of her, gripping the counter as he rested his chin against her shoulder. He quietly yawned, his eyes slowly blinking as he released a tired sigh.

"Do you need any help?" he asked in a scratchy, groggy voice. He sniffed, his nose wrinkling as the frying eggs crackled.

"I've got it," she answered tenderly. She paused, expecting his weight to move off of her, but instead he slumped further against her. Her eyes shifted to the right, turning her head slightly to find his eyes closed and the gentle press of his chest against her back as he breathed evenly.

She smiled gently, adding a dash of salt and pepper to the sunny side up styled eggs. She pushed around the edges lightly with the spatula before setting it aside and reaching over to grab some bread.

"Cloud?" she called softly, feeling him stir against her as his eyes dazedly opened. "Food's ready, why don't you go sit down?"

He grunted quietly, dragging his feet against the floor before slouching against the chair. She laughed softly at his sleepy state. The poor man could barely keep his eyes open.

After lightly toasting the bread, she put both the toast and the eggs onto a plate before walking over to where Cloud sat. As she bent over to place the food on the table, she placed her hand on his shoulder and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. He jumped slightly at the contact, bright cerulean eyes opening and glancing at her. She smiled dazzlingly at him, her eyes coming to a close as she tilted her head.

"You're so cute when you're tired," she teased.

He blinked before his face became bashful, eyes glancing down at his food as Tifa went to get him a glass of orange juice. She placed it by his plate before taking a seat beside him, resting her elbow on the table and leaning her cheek into the palm of her hand.

"So," she began, watching him take a hearty bite out of her cooking, "when's your first delivery?"

He chewed then swallowed, answering briskly, "Don't have any."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You're taking the day off?"

He shook his head. "Fenrir needs some tune ups. Her engine was sounding funny and she might need an oil change."

Her eyes flickered over to the window, noting the glaring sun and the searing heat waves. "You're gonna spend all day in the stuffy garage?"

Cloud shrugged. "I need to check her out."

Tifa pursed her lips before nodding in understanding, standing up to grab her forgotten broom. "Don't stay out there too long, okay? With this heat and that stuffy garage, the last thing I want is for you to get a heat stroke."

"Okay," he replied between chews.

She eyed him, knowing he could spend hours on his bike without even realizing it. She shook her head, casting her worries aside as she finished sweeping the floor.

* * *

Despite the hours that went by, the heat refused to let up. If anything, it seemed to get hotter.

Tifa busied herself with household chores, deciding to clean everything before she opened the bar for the evening. She wiped down the counter and table before restocking and organizing the liquor. Then she vacuumed the living room and cleaned the downstairs bathroom before heading upstairs.

She cleaned the children's messy room, piling the forgotten clothes in the wastebasket before vacuuming. After, she gathered the rest of the laundry and heaped it together. Resting the wastebasket against her hip, she walked downstairs towards the garage to dump the load in the washing machine.

She opened the door with her free hand, hitching the wastebasket up higher against her as she stepped inside. Her red eyes flickered over to Cloud cleaning Fenrir's mirrors, so engrossed in his task he didn't notice her come in. He was moving about quickly, tossing aside the dirty wipe before lifting the front wheel of the motorcycle off the ground and spinning it. He glanced at the kickstand before watching the motion of the spinning wheel. He turned his head to the side, listening for noise as he moved it around and checked for looseness.

She smiled at his energetic movements as he walked around the bike. Food was all he needed to fully wake him up. She turned around, taking the clothes from the wastebasket and putting them in the machine quietly to not disturb him. Leaving the basket behind, she began to leave, giving a final glance over her shoulder.

He still hadn't noticed her, impressing her by the intense state of concentration he was in. Tifa leaned against the door frame, silently watching him.

Cloud knelt against the ground, inspecting the sprockets of Fenrir for worn teeth and oil on the chain. He leaned over to the side, grabbing a rolled up mat and placing it underneath the motorcycle. He turned around, lying on his back and reaching for a wrench before maneuvering himself beneath the bike.

She stared at him, hearing the metal scraping of a turning bolt as he began to work. Near his legs lay a bucket of tools as the motorcycle remained propped on its kickstand. Thick heat lingered in the airless room along with the distinct scent of metal mixed with Cloud's aftershave.

She was mesmerized upon seeing the careful attention and detail he gave the machine. His eyebrows were pulled together closely, his sharp cerulean eyes squinting a bit. There was a particular bolt he was having trouble screwing in. She saw the way his arm flexed as he used his strength to turn it a small notch. The sight of him on his back with his knees bent, parted slightly, gave a good view of his chest and the rippling muscles along his skin.

He clenched his jaw as he turned the screw to where it needed to go. When it settled in place, he sighed and slouched his shoulders a bit.

That sigh drifted her thoughts, reminding Tifa of the two of them tangled in the sheets. She began to feel a little embarrassed, feeling as though she were spying on him doing something private. She laughed at her train of thought, lightly scolding herself. It was only Fenrir—it wasn't as though she was catching him in an intimate affair.

He slid out from underneath the motorcycle. Still oblivious to her watching eyes, he dug the keys out of his pocket. He turned on the bike, causing a loud roar from the engine. The noise startled her for a moment before she felt a sudden rush of excitement.

There was a loud cough from the exhaust pipe as a small smog cloud billowed into the air. Seeing this, Cloud frowned and turned off the machine. As he walked to the rear wheel of the motorcycle, Tifa noticed the streaks of oil on his skin: across his chest, back and some smudges along his face.

He heaved a heavy sigh, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as a lone bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. There was something particularly masculine about the way he brought his thumb to his mouth, brushing his tongue against it and swiping away the sweat and oil smudge on his cheek.

Studying the motorcycle, his eyes carefully assessed the complicated machine parts. She could practically see the mental list he was mapping in his head: what the problem was, what tools he would need, how long it would take.

He moved to get the particular tools he needed. Slinging a dirty rag over his bare shoulder, he put a screwdriver between his teeth while digging out a hammer and wrench.

Tifa felt her pulse quickening. She began to feel a heat different than the warmth emanating from the stuffy room.

The way his teeth bit down on the wrench to hold it reminded her of the way he would bite into her shoulder as he edged closer to his release. Her eyes began to glaze over as she stared at the sweat sliding down his body, having the sudden strong urge to lick it off. The way his muscles flexed as he screwed in a bolt reminded her of the way they would flex when he was on top of her, pushing into her. Her toes began to curl as liquid heat pooled into her belly.

A hot blush spread on her face. She couldn't believe she was having these thoughts about him while he was doing a simple, mundane task such as tuning up Fenrir. His toned chest subtly rose and fell as he breathed, and she remembered the scorching heat in the room that was no doubt plaguing him with fatigue.

Tifa forced herself to look away, to stop gaping at his muscle and raw masculinity, and go fetch him something to drink.

She quickly fled to the kitchen, fanning herself with her hand and taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Suddenly, she was glad that she wore her old outfit consisting of suspenders, a white midriff and short skirt. It gave her exposed skin plenty of room to breathe. Though she wouldn't mind having her skin smothered in Cloud's warm bare skin—she forced herself to stop her train of thought.

Distractions, she needed distractions—why was she in the kitchen again? Oh, right, Cloud was probably parched with thirst. She opened the refrigerator and relished in the cool temperature inside as she pulled out a carton of lemonade. She grabbed a cup, added ice and filled it close to the rim with the sweet yellow juice.

She returned with the glass in her hand, finding him testing the engine again as he twisted the keys in the ignition. He glanced back and smiled upon hearing the soft purr and seeing no smog exhaust.

She smiled seeing his smile, feeling a nice warmth surround her heart. She called his name softly and he glanced at her. She noticed his cheeks were a little flushed from the heat as she approached him, handing him the lemonade with a soft smile.

His eyes trailed her body, sending shivers up her spine. Maybe she had imagined it, but there seemed to be a licentious glint in his gaze. When he returned to her eyes, he gave her a gentle smile of thanks as he took the lemonade from her hand. His fingers brushed against her own—he had to have done that on purpose. Wasn't it obvious that she was very hot and bothered?

He took the glass, tilted his head back and drank it all in a single take. Her eyes fell to his throat bobbing with each swallow, reminding her of the way he'd tilt his head back and breathe harshly as she'd run her hands over his firm chest and kiss his searing skin, blazing a path from his neck to the waistband of his pants.

Her fingers twitched, aching to touch him, but she laced them behind her to restrain herself. When he finished the lemonade, he released a satisfied sigh. A few drops of juice trickled from the corner of his mouth, and she unconsciously parted her lips as his tongue licked the corner before wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

Tifa felt an uncomfortable churn in her belly as she crossed one leg over the other. Did he know how attractive he was, especially flushed and glistening from the heat?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when he quietly called her name. She glanced at his puzzled face as he arched a brow at her. Her face was darkly flushed, but luckily she could blame it on the heat. He handed her the empty glass, giving her a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips before quickly turning around to resume work on Fenrir.

Tifa's eyes widened at the feel of his mouth on her. So close to her lips, yet not exactly—was he trying to tease her? Because Gaia, it was working. Numbly her fingers wrapped around the cool glass. Her legs seemed to stop responding as she remained fixed in place.

Cloud was his usual oblivious self, taking a rag as he began to wipe down Fenrir. He squirted wax, making the metal shine as he rubbed it carefully into each part of the motorcycle. She could see the parts where he would apply pressure and the parts where he would let his hand easily glide along.

She ached for those rough hands to run along her body the way he was moving them along Fenrir. Her breasts felt heavy and there was a strong discomfort between her legs as she crossed and uncrossed them.

She placed the glass aside, one arm holding onto the other as it rested beneath her chest. She bit her lip, her red eyes dark and clouded with wanton desire for the man across the small stuffy room.

Ignoring the sound of the washing machine finishing its cycle, she approached him as he stood up and rolled Fenrir from the center of the room towards the wall. Hearing her light footsteps, he glanced at her while he wiped his hands clean with the dirty rag.

"Do you need something?" Cloud asked, confused at the foggy expression on her face.

Tifa chewed on her lower lip, her legs crossed and her arms behind her back. Her hands longed to feel soft spiky hair and hard muscles. Her legs wanted to wrap around his hips and keep him to her while her tongue roved over every part of his body. Did she need something? Hell yes. Her body was practically screaming for him.

She removed her hair tie and shook her head as soft brown hair fell over her shoulders. She lifted her red eyes to Cloud's lingering gaze, nodding to answer his question.

He hesitated for a moment, allowing his eyes to wander before returning to her face. "What?"

She uncrossed her legs and brought her arms back to her side. Her heart raced in her chest, anticipation building within her. Was she about to do this? Apparently. She was at the point of no return with how much her body ached for him. Damn him and his care for Fenrir, though he had no idea he was seducing her in the process.

To answer his confused, uncertain gaze, she summoned her courage and walked up to him. One arm hooked around his neck, the other burying in his hair as she pushed his face down to meet her lips.

The instant his mouth fell on hers she felt a strange sense of elation. Her toes curled and the room became even more unbearably hot. But it was a type of heat she welcomed—he reminded her of the outdoors with his musky scent and cool taste.

She tilted her head, pulling him closer and pushing her curves against him. She inwardly swooned at the pleasurable feeling of his toned muscle pressed against her thin clothing. She nibbled his lower lip, prompting his mouth open before she drove her tongue inside, tangling against his as her fingers ran through his hair.

She sucked his tongue before drawing back. Her eyes slowly opened, finding Cloud's eyes still closed. When they did open, his face was dazed with a half-lidded gaze.

She ran her hand across his chest as she walked around him, hearing him utter a faint "wow", making her smile. Her nails teased his back before she brought her arm back to her side. She sat against the seat of Fenrir, spreading her legs and leaning her back against the wall.

Cloud's eyes followed her in a trance-like state, his head turning when she walked around him. He turned his body to face her, his cerulean eyes smoldering as he stared at her.

She held a sultry gaze as she curled her finger, beckoning him to her. She could see his eyes glaze over.

He knew _that_ look, the look with unbidden, uninhibited desire swirling in those seductive red eyes. He took a step towards her, sealing the distance between them as he placed his hands on her thighs, making small circular patterns against her skin with his thumbs.

"Here?" he asked in a low, quiet voice.

Tifa ran her hands slowly up his torso, feeling the chills course through him as he shivered. She didn't know if the flush on his cheeks was from her or the heat, but it only made him all the more enticing.

She bit her lip and nodded, peering up at him through her lashes. She saw his gaze fall to her mouth. She licked her lips before placing her hand against the back of his neck, bringing his mouth to hers and kissing him hungrily.

He responded instantly, kissing her just as ravenously as his tongue traced her lips before thoroughly exploring the wet cavern. She moaned against him, her hands massaging his shoulders before resting against the middle of his bare chest, feeling his rushing heartbeat and short breaths.

His hands, eager to touch, slid down her sides, brushing against the exposed skin of her midriff. He slanted his mouth over hers while slipping his hands beneath her tank top, running his palms up and down her back before he traced her small waist. Slowly, his hands moved up, cupping her full breasts in his hands. She made a sound of approval, arching her back as his fingers kneaded her chest.

Tifa drew back from Cloud's mouth, her eyes closing as her head lolled to the side. He pressed kisses to her neck, making her sigh as her tongue swept over her upper lip. The feeling of his rough hands against her bare chest sent pleasure coursing through her body. She held the back of his neck, moaning as he pressed her breasts together and squeezed.

Her other hand fell to his lower back, pushing his hips desperately against hers. Her stomach flipped feeling a firm hardness rubbing against her thigh.

His tongue made a wet pattern against her collarbone before running along the swells of her breasts and dipping into her cleavage. He would have trailed lower, but her tank top blocked the path of his kiss. His hands grabbed the hem, beginning to pull it up until Tifa grabbed his wrists. He looked at her, with her tousled hair, kiss-swollen lips and flushed cheeks, as she shook her head.

"The kids," she said through heavy breaths.

"They're not here," Cloud replied in a thick, husky voice that made her toes curl.

"They will be," Tifa persisted. "And the coldest sodas are here." Her head nodded towards the garage refrigerator. "So I don't want them to see…" Her voice trailed off, a deep red blush spreading across her cheeks.

Cloud smirked, amusement glinting in his eye. "See what?"

She shoved his shoulder playfully before gasping and groaning, her eyes rolling closed as he began rhythmically massaging her full breasts.

He brought his mouth to her ear. "If I can't see you, I want to hear every noise you can make."

She whimpered softly as he ran his thumbs over her hardened nipples before pinching them. She could tell he wasn't satisfied with how quiet she was being as he began pressing his fingers into her skin, placing his mouth on sensitive parts of her body.

"Cloud…" she admonished weakly with a whine. "The neighbors…"

He slowed his ministrations for a moment before resuming, making her squirm and whimper beneath him.

Tifa closed her eyes tight, breathing harshly. How could she keep quiet about how good his large rough hands and hot wet mouth felt on her skin?

He ground his hips against hers, driving that hardness between her legs _just_ right, making her moan his name loudly. She surprised him, and herself, with the volume of her voice, but at this point she figured she'd deal with the neighbors later.

"I thought you wanted to be quiet," Cloud said quietly in her ear.

"I…" she began, gathering her scrambled thoughts. He pulled her tank top high enough to expose one plump breast, dropping his head to a pert nipple. He flicked his tongue repeatedly over it before sucking vigorously, procuring a small dimple in his cheek. "Ah…" she moaned, writhing beneath him as his hand cupped and squeezed the soft mound.

She massaged his hair before lightly pulling on it, bringing his face to hers and kissing him hard. His hand moved from her chest to her jaw, slanting his mouth over hers and meeting her tongue with his own.

Her fingertips trailed down his cheek as she pulled away, her half-lidded eyes staring at his lips. "Cloud," she whispered before meeting his eyes, "I can't wait…"

He mirrored her flushed daze, staring before capturing her lips once more. Her arms clung to his neck as she pressed herself against him, reveling in the feeling of his bare chest against her body.

His hands held her back before sliding down to her backside. He squeezed heartily, earning a squeak and a shiver from Tifa as he tilted her slightly, pressing her back against the wall.

He shoved his hand between her legs, fingers rubbing against her very thin panties. He cursed at how wet she was—did she want him that badly?

Pushing his fingers into her, he accidentally made a hole in her panties. He looked at her face and expected a scolding, but instead he found her eyes closed and her back arched, pushing her center further against his pumping fingers. Her hand held the nape of her neck as she licked her lips before parting them to release low, sexy moans.

"Cloud…" she whined softly, her eyes barely opening to meet his own. "_Not_ like that…"

His heart skipped a beat. His erection was itchy and goddamn painful as it hit the fly of his pants. He wanted this as badly as she did—if she wanted him to get on with it, he'd sure as hell comply.

After withdrawing his fingers and sucking them clean, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Tifa reached beneath her skirt and pulled her torn underwear off her legs.

He gave himself a few strokes, but before he was about to move, he wanted to look at her. This was a sight he didn't want to forget.

Her back was pressed against the wall with her legs spread wide and dangling off the side of Fenrir. Her chest heaved as her wet clothing revealed her creamy skin. Her eyes stared into his with the lips he couldn't stop kissing slightly parted. Her hair curled around her face, and clothes on or off, she was exceptionally beautiful with her dark red eyes shining with raw desire and need.

"…Cloud?" she whispered, her enchanting eyes now reflecting some insecurity.

He didn't know how to put what he was thinking into words, so he merely placed his hand against her cheek, his thumb caressing the skin affectionately.

The insecurity dissipated immediately as she leaned into palm and smiled beautifully.

"I love you," she said. His eyes widened slightly, but she knew he was still getting used to hearing her say that. He froze for a moment, his gaze lowering from her face before he leaned down and kissed her, and she gladly returned his kiss.

He began pushing himself between her legs, burying himself inside. Tifa's eyes squeezed tight, whimpering against his mouth as her arms held his neck tightly. He released her lips, groaning at how wet and tight she was as his hands held her lower back.

Then he began to move. And boy, did he move.

His thrusts were immediately fast and deep, wasting no time to slowly build the pace. Moans spilled from Tifa's mouth as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, keeping him to her.

He rolled her more on her backside with the wall behind her to support her upright, making her slanted beneath him. His jaw clenched with his teeth grinding against one another as he slammed into her.

Maybe it was the stifling heat, the fact that they both had to try (but were failing miserably) to keep quiet, the possibility of being caught, or her being on Fenrir that spiked the intensity in his thrusts. Maybe it was all of the above. All she knew was she loved it, and based off his low, needy groans, she figured he did too.

He was driving into her so roughly each slam made her breasts bounce. Her legs were starting to ache with the vice-grip she had on his hips.

His hand rested into the wall to support himself. Tifa pressed her chest against Cloud's, burying her face in his neck to muffle her cries. The force of each thrust had her crying out, but she never did tell him to be gentle with her, and he knew that. One hand held the nape of his neck while the other scraped down his back. Cloud groaned deliciously low at the scratch, his hot breath fanning her ear. She rolled her hips against his before she rested her back against the wall. He ran a hand down her sternum and between her breasts, going passed her stomach to the sensitive nubbin between her legs.

His fingers began rubbing as he continued driving into her, making a blissful scream tear from her lips. The nails on his back were digging deeper and he kissed her to try to quiet her. His tongue brushed inside her mouth as her walls tightened around him, making him grunt and curse when he pulled away.

She cried his name out over and over as the pressure within her built higher and higher. Her eyes closed tight and she gave a loud, drawn out moan as she hit her peak.

Her release fed his as a violent shudder ran down his back. He groaned through clenched teeth, his hands virtually bruising her skin as he rode out the intoxicating wave.

Their bodies slumped simultaneously against one another. The garage was silent aside from their labored breathing, smelling thickly of metal and sex.

He withdrew himself from her, making her whimper quietly. Her arms were still around him while her legs were slack as he pulled his pants up and zipped and buttoned it.

She pressed kisses along his shoulder to his neck, humming her satisfaction. "You're so good," she murmured cheerily, running her tongue along his pulse point before placing a kiss along his skin. She giggled like a schoolgirl, smiling brightly at him. She still couldn't believe what they'd done in the garage.

"What was that about?" he asked in a low voice, drawing lazy patterns on her back.

She continued smiling, her eyes coming to a close as she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "The way you take care of Fenrir," she whispered before pressing another kiss to his other cheek, "made me think of how you take care of me." She kissed him sweetly before drawing back, leaning her head away when his mouth chased hers for another kiss. "You've wanted this, haven't you?"

"Wanted what?" he asked quietly, opening his eyes a little.

"To do this on Fenrir," she said teasingly, accepting his kiss when he placed his mouth over hers.

"It may have crossed my mind," he murmured, brushing his lips against her jawline and neck as she sighed into him. He kept his arms around her as he lifted his face, looking into her eyes. "Hold on to me," he told her. Tifa blinked as she complied, circling her arms around his neck before feeling him pick her up bridal style.

She looked at him with an arched brow. "Where are we going?"

He began heading out the garage and towards the staircase. "To the shower," he replied simply. "You've been asking me to fix the leak, right?"

"But what about Fenrir?" Tifa asked.

"She's done," Cloud answered, locking his gaze with her own. "Now there's something else I need to screw."


End file.
